


A Cup of Tea

by wheresmywatson



Series: Pointless Fluff [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Tea, over my own fic yep, seriously it is short but it is making me fangirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheresmywatson/pseuds/wheresmywatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short insight into John and Sherlock's morning before work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cup of Tea

John stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen with a yawn, not wanting to go to work but knowing that he needed the money unless he wanted to start living off of Sherlock again. Not that Sherlock ever really minded that, but it made John feel uncomfortable.

Sherlock was also awake and heading to the kitchen at the same time as John got there, walking over to the just-boiled kettle and beginning to make himself a cup of tea. He passed John a mug, then moved aside for the man to get the other essentials he needed for his morning cup.

"Are you planning on wearing your slippers to work?" Sherlock asked as his eyes slid down John's outfit.

John then glanced down as well, past his work shirt and trousers to the slippers he still had on his feet. He'd put them on to keep warm while pottering around upstairs and getting his things together, but clearly he'd forgotten to then remove them and put on his proper shoes.

"No, I'll get my shoes in a minute."

The two men were silent for a moment as they finished making their cups of tea, before smoothly turning to each other and swapping mugs. John leaned up to press a kiss on Sherlock's cheek and then wandered over to the side table where he'd left his laptop, sipping at the tea Sherlock had made as he sat down.

They had gradually formed a habit of always making tea at the same time, because for whatever reason – be it physical differences in the make-up of the tea or a strong mental association with the maker – John preferred his tea the way Sherlock made his, and Sherlock preferred his tea the way _John_ made it.


End file.
